I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eye protectors and, more particularly, to eye protectors for sun protection.
II. Background of the Invention
There are a number of previously known eye protectors which are used by sunbathers. These previously known eye protectors typically comprise a pair of opaque disks which are dimensioned so that one disk is positioned across and covers one eye while the other disk covers the other eye. Many of these previously known eye protectors further include a bridge which extends between and connects the two disks together so that both disks are installed and/or removed as a single unit.
These previously known eye protectors, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in use. One disadvantage of these previously known eye protectors is that the wearer's eyes become heated underneath the eye protectors thereby resulting in discomfort.
A still further known disadvantage of these previously known eye protectors is that they become easily dislodged from the user's eyes upon even small movement of the user's head. Although the previously known eye protectors with bridges minimize this problem, such eye protectors are disadvantageous in that they cover a portion across the user's nose. As a result, the covered portion of the nose does not become evenly tanned with respect to the user's face.